Luna Llena
by Cris Snape
Summary: El Doctor Whale no puede quitarse de la cabeza los acontecimientos que llevaron la vida de su hermano a la ruina y la suya propia al más miserable de los infiernos. Regalo de AI para MikuCrazySmile.


**LUNA LLENA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Storybrooke ni el Bosque Encantado me pertenecen._

* * *

_Regalo para __**MikuCrazySmile**__ del Amigo Invisible organizado por el foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

* * *

Cuando Víctor Frankenstein tuvo edad suficiente para plantearse qué quería ser de mayor, comprendió que no deseaba ser como su padre. No le atraía en absoluto formar parte del ejército, ni encerrarse en un despacho en busca de la forma de amasar grandes fortunas. Nunca anheló formar su propia familia y asistir junto a su esposa a las cenas de la alta sociedad. Víctor siempre fue consciente de que nadaría contracorriente entre los suyos y tuvo muy claro que dedicaría su vida a la ciencia.

Tal vez fuera un proyecto demasiado ambicioso, pero Víctor quería, ante todo, hallar la forma de prolongar la vida indefinidamente. No era el primer hombre en soñar con la inmortalidad, pero nunca nadie estuvo tan cerca de conseguirla como él. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que si su padre no le hubiera retirado su ayuda financiera, finalmente habría alcanzado el éxito. En lugar de eso, su hermano terminó muriendo de forma trágicamente accidental y Víctor dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a devolverle la vida.

El camino recorrido hasta que ese corazón palpitó en el interior del pecho de su hermano fue tortuoso y muy complicado. Víctor incluso tuvo que viajar a otros mundos y asociarse con un ser de lo más desagradable para conseguir su objetivo, pero merecía la pena. Por la ciencia, por su éxito profesional y, ante todo, por su hermano. Porque si existía alguien en el mundo que merecía vivir ése era él, porque siempre pudo contar con su apoyo y su amistad.

No obstante, Víctor cantó victoria de forma demasiado apresurada. El cuerpo de su hermano se movía, era evidente. Podía respirar, caminar, observar y escuchar, pero no era un ser humano. Era como si su alma se hubiera quedado muy lejos de allí. Aunque había sido un gran error por su parte dejar que lo hiciera, Víctor había disfrutando viendo morir a su padre. No lo hizo tanto cuando descubrió la mirada desesperada de su hermano. Sus ojos, antes repletos de vida y determinación, clamaban por una muerte digna que Víctor fue incapaz de darle.

Había seguido investigando. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero siempre se estrellaba contra la misma pared infranqueable. Y, para colmo de males, la maldición.

Su hermano no estaba en Storybrooke. Lo había buscado sin descanso durante los primeros días y finalmente aceptó la realidad. Él nunca había estado en el Bosque Encantado y la maldición no le había alcanzado. Víctor suponía que a esas alturas debía estar muerto. Habían pasado muchos años, demasiados como para que ese ser que languidecía en las mazmorras de su propia casa hubiera sobrevivido.

No quería pensar en lo trágico de su destino, pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo. Había abandonado a su hermano. Seguramente hubiera muerto de hambre y sed. La realidad era terriblemente abrumadora. Tantos esfuerzos para terminar fracasando igualmente. Lo peor era ese dolor en el corazón, un dolor que cortaba la respiración y le partía por la mitad.

Víctor Frankenstein, conocido en Storybrooke como el doctor Whale, tuvo que abandonar su casa a media noche. Hubiera preferido tener otra guardia en el hospital. Odiaba pensar en sus fracasos y pérdidas y era absolutamente incapaz de dormir. Se había levantado y ataviado con ropa ligera antes de salir a pasear por el bosque. Algo le decía que estaba haciendo una estupidez, con esa guerra de poder que se cernía sobre todo el pueblo, pero necesitaba respirar aire puro y dejar la mente en blanco.

Lograr lo primero fue fácil. Se alejó del pueblo, caminando con calma, regodeándose en cada paso y sintiendo el aire frío golpeándole las mejillas. Lo segundo le resultó imposible. Era lo mismo todo el tiempo y comenzaba a estar muy cansado. Sólo podía pensar en sus experimentos científicos y en el trágico destino de su hermano.

No le importaba haber fracasado. Obviamente, hubiera preferido alcanzar el éxito profesional, pero también hubiera renunciado a él a cambio de recuperar a la víctima inocente de lo que muchos calificaban como sus locuras. Víctor no podía quitarse de la cabeza a ese pobre hombre y muchas veces se preguntaba si acaso no sería mejor rendirse de una vez y dejarse llevar hasta ese lugar que hay más allá de la muerte.

Esa noche, su mente está repleta de pensamientos deprimentes y un tanto confusos. Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar las palabras de aliento de Red, cuando se reunió con él y le hizo comprender que había motivos para seguir adelante. Ella, una mujer lobo, considerada por muchos como un monstruo. ¿Quién mejor que ella para entender lo que estaba sintiendo?

Había sido bonito dejarse seducir por sus palabras, pero los días habían pasado y Víctor dejó de encontrarles sentido. Nada cambiaba la realidad. Su hermano seguía estando muerto y él seguía siendo un fracasado y un hombre incapaz de cumplir con sus promesas. No importaba cuánto lo intentara porque su padre siempre tuvo razón. No estaba destinado a obtener victorias, sino a todo lo contrario.

Apretó los dientes mientras seguía andando entre los árboles. Se sintió repentinamente cansado y se dejó caer al suelo, respirando agitadamente y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos turbios y confusos. No sabía qué hacer ni adónde ir. Le apetecía quedarse muy quieto y no moverse de allí hasta el final de sus días. Ni siquiera si inmutó cuando escuchó el aullido de un lobo. En realidad, no le importaba que acudieran para comérselo, quizá fuera lo mejor.

Afortunadamente, logró contener las lágrimas. Hubiera resultado de lo más patético ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño. Podría sentirse muy deprimido en ciertos momentos del día, pero se esforzaba por mantenerse firme. Su padre, entre otras cosas, le había enseñado que el llanto era cosa de niñas. Y su hermano nunca lloraba.

Otra vez él. Víctor sabía que su padre hubiera preferido verle muerto a él antes que a su otro hijo. Sabía que siempre fue su preferido, que sólo se sentía orgulloso de él, pero no sentía celos. Simplemente lamentaba no haber estado a la altura de las expectativas, aunque no se arrepentía de haber seguido su propio camino. Su padre era un ser odioso y su hermano había hecho aquello, prácticamente incitado por él.

Víctor obró mal entonces, usando a alguien que era poco más que un loco de esa forma. Si bien no planeó el asesinato, no hizo nada por evitarlo. Su hermano le había mirado de esa forma después y a él se le vino el mundo abajo de la misma forma que se le venía ahora, con sólo recordarlo.

No sólo era un fracasado, sino que era cruel y manipulador. Una mala persona. Tal vez merecía la muerte tanto o más que su progenitor. Quizá hubiera sido conveniente que su hermano también le hubiera matado.

El aullido le hizo sobresaltarse. Víctor giró la cabeza, casi esperándose a una manada de lobos salvajes cercándole contra ese árbol. No obstante, pronto distinguió la figura de un hermoso y solitario animal, de pelaje plateado y ojos claros. Un lobo con mirada humana.

Víctor supo quién era sin necesidad de nada más. La loba, porque era una hembra, se acercó alzando las patas majestuosamente y olisqueó el aire a su alrededor. El doctor Frankenstein, que aún permanecía sentado en el suelo, sonrió y extendió una mano un tanto dubitativa. Sólo se confió cuando el lobo se dejó acariciar mansamente.

En cuanto sintió el contacto del pelaje entre sus dedos, un calor le reconfortó desde dentro y, por primera vez en varios años, pudo sentirse tranquilo y olvidarse de su hermano. Cuando la loba apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas, Víctor cerró los ojos y se dijo que bien podría quedarse dormido allí mismo.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tardó un instante en recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y, al hacerlo, buscó con la mirada a la loba. Por algún motivo, se sintió espantado al no encontrarla cerca. Otra vez estaba solo. Otra vez volvería a atormentarse y a horrorizarse ante lo que había sido capaz de hacer.

— ¿Cómo estás?

La voz le hizo sobresaltarse. Víctor se puso en pie de un salto y su cuerpo se vio invadido por el frío. Todas sus articulaciones protestaron ante tan bruco movimiento y sintió cierta sensación de mareo que le llevó a apoyarse en el árbol. Ruby estaba allí, sonriente y preciosa, envuelta en su capa roja.

— Debes estar helado. El bosque no es un buen lugar para dormir.

Víctor no dijo nada. Suponía que ella tenía razón, pero había ido allí en busca de un poco de paz. Y la había encontrado. No de la forma que hubiera esperado, pero el resultado era el mismo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Ruby insistió con la pregunta—. Anoche te noté un poco…

— Estoy bien.

Víctor interrumpió sus palabras porque no necesitaba que nadie más le hablara de lo deprimido que estaba. Aunque sentía que podía confiar en ella, no podía decirle lo que le pasaba. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Recuperando el equilibrio perdido, el médico sonrió y se acercó un poco a la chica.

— Necesito tomarme un café caliente. ¿Te apetece que desayunemos juntos?

Aunque Ruby le dirigió una mirada extraña, asintió y se aferró a su brazo con total confianza. Víctor Frankenstein se sintió extraño al notar ese contacto, pero lo aceptó de buena gana. Al menos, en Storybrooke existía una persona que le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

* * *

_A pesar de que la pareja que forman estos dos personajes me gusta bastante, debo reconocer que me ha costado mucho encontrar la inspiración para escribir sobre ellos. No me ha resultado fácil manejarlos y me hubiera gustado poder escribir algo un poco más largo, pero al final he quedado satisfecha con el resultado. Además, la historia es una mezcla de las dos primeras ideas que se propusieron y, aunque no hay besos ni romanticismo en exceso, creo que queda muy claro que Ruby es muy importante para Whale y que Red se preocupa mucho por el doctor Frankenstein. Espero que os haya gustado a todos, en especial a __**MikuCrazySmile. **__Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
